A Twisted Fairytale
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: Edward is the rightful King, but his biological father is a mob boss and want's to take him out. Permanently. Can a simple girl with baggage and four new friends, and possibly one boyfriend, help take out the boss before the election, and more importantly, before he does? Find out in this episode. Inspired by an episode of LEVERAGE. Baddiebella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight, all recognizable references, etc. belong to their respectful owners. Thank you very much.**

Chapter 1

Edward bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Edward come on, get your frickin' head in the game! At this rate we're never going to be able to make a come back! Alice!"

"No amount of make up or designer is going to make this mess more attractive...Jasper?" He shakes his head.

"Since there's no dirt, he can't be framed, there's no proof so he can't be held accountable for his crimes. He's feeding the people-"

"He'll screw them over! And I can't let that happen!" Edward yells exasperated.

"People believe lies better and faster than the truth," Is Jasper's psychological take.

"There's no riots and you can't be framed with anything bad, there's that?"

"Yeah, thanks Emmett." The Prince thanked his body guard but he was being sarcastic.

Volturi is a dirty, no-good...let's just say a nightmare legend that should have never seen the light of day. Not even as a rumor. He runs sweat shops with child workers and pregnant women of Isle Esme, the island the he was currently President of that was actually Edward's inheritance when his parents, King Carlisle and Queen Esme, died. Before the beloved couple was kidnapped and murdered by Volturi's hand and he prevailed as the 'hero' who incarcerated the men, who were his men, and gave the island a new government and ruler. They couldn't do anything about it, they were executed.

Volturi had enough leverage to make himself President but he forgot that the Royals gave birth to a son. An heir. You'd think Edward would be given his kingdom but he's a bastard Prince. Not fathered by Carlisle but by Volturi. And since he looks nothing like Esme, no one believes he's a blood relative, and with Volturi's men making up the government, no one is authorizing a DNA test. The people don't want him to restore the monarchy and the culture tied to it.

"It also doesn't help that he's out to get you. We can't trust anyone outside this circle." Jacob, the second body guard reminded.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder."

This is how daily meetings went. There was hardly any change, for the better, the decline in support continued to dwindle.

**AN" Even though it's short, I will not say it's a drabble fic, it's just that it's been inspired by the show LEVERAGE and each chapter is the continuation of the story after commercial break. I'm sorry I made Edward Volturi's son, I just need his story to be tragic. Stuff in t.v. shows are always exaggerated.**

**I'll update if this gets REVIEWS. Guest reviews MORE than welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your response to this story, for following favorite-ing and reviewing, you have no idea how happy it made me to wake up to 17 emails!**

Chapter Two

The car wasn't moving long but I lost track of the twists and turns. Maybe the driver was doing it on purpose.

"Are you going to play nice kitten?" I hissed, but I breathed to get a feel of my surroundings. I wasn't uncomfortable and his scent wasn't..._too_ bad..._damn, I have to be careful. His looks might be enough to give Stockholm Syndrome!_

"Your claws are sharp for a kitten but nothing can cut through this exterior." I laughed. _This was totally full of himself!_

"I do love a challenge..." He growled. Adrenaline coursed through my veins. That he induced with a _whisper_. He tested my by letting go of my arms and legs.

Nice and sweet kitten..." He purred while stroking my hair, his hand still on my mouth. I would have moved into the corner, but he laid us across the backseat. His legs were long, no wonder, and I definitely wouldn't have been able to outrun him.

"Move your legs." I ordered.

"No."

"I wasn't giving you a choice!"

"I don't take orders, I make them." I pushed his legs off of the seat and sat down.

"What makes you think I was giving you a choice?!"

"You-!"

"WHAT! Me what!" He finally sat up like a big boy.

"You're infuriating." He didn't have any weapons I noticed but he had strength.

"Infuriated." I corrected. He laughed. The bastard_ laughed_!

"Shut the fuck up asshole!"

"Woah-hey!"

"Shut the fuck up, you are an asshole!"

"Don't make me gag you," He threatened, cornering me in my corner. Not just with his voice but his eyes too.

"You already make me gag."

"Pipe down kitten-"

"I have a name." I'd rather be called anything other than kitten. I was not his fucking _pet_. I fixed my gaze on to the black leather rather than his eyes when I told him. "Bella."

"You're infuriating." He muttered, no anger.

"What did I do _now_?"

"Nothing, but I didn't expect you to fight me either."

"Sorry but I'm new to the whole kidnapping thing."

"Will you stop being snarky? It's ugly and you're not." I narrowed my eyes at him. _I thought I was __disgusting__..._

"Why?"

"Why what," He grumbled.

"Why _me_, why do this, just _why _in general...?"

"Revenge, for all three, in general." I definitely did not expect that. But revenge and anything related really, was never good. For either of the three parties.

"I never did anything to you-"

"Not _you_, your goddamn father!"

"Charlie wouldn't have anything to do with the likes of _you_!"

"Who the fuck is Charlie?!"

"My Dad!"

"The fuck?!" He pulled out a photo of me at the park when I was a prepubescent. Neither of my parents had a camera, let alone took pictures that day.

"When I saw this, I almost changed my mind. But then I got my head on straight."

"It's crooked."

"I _know_ this is you. Not a lot has changed except..." He looked me up and down. "However your purity is still there."

"My what? You're not-you're not into human trafficking are you?"

"No, and even if I were it wouldn't exactly be beneficial to me will it."

"You wouldn't..." I couldn't say it.

"Wouldn't...? No! As pure as you are, any relationship with you would be disgusting!" _Asshole._

I was relieved...and hurt No guy has ever been interested in me but none has ever said it 'would be disgusting!'. Asshole.

"We're not rich so the ransom money you end up getting will be close to nothing."

"I don't want your money, I'm already rich."

"Broadcast it why don't cha-"

"Would you _relax!_"

"Tell me to relax one more time and I'll hurt you so bad, you'll never be able to relax, capisce?! You get kidnapped and try to relax."

"Bloody hell woman..."

" .Asshole." He snorted.

"You're nothing like him."

"Charlie doesn't curse, he has a swear jar with my name on it. It's my college fund.

"He's not your father."

"The hell he isn't."

"Hell, he isn't."

"And I'm supposed to believe _you_?"

"Yeah, unless..."

"Unless..." His expression changed from interested to disbelief.

"You don't know?" I crossed my arms and legs waiting for him.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," He reached back into his pocket for another photo. It was of a middle aged man with graying hair and brown eyes. Both of my parents were blue.

"This is your father."

"You're saying he gave me away?"

"The one other thing drug lords care about more besides drugs or money, is their children. The children are always the successors and he only had you."

"And you want me to give you what he had? He's dead right, just take it then."

"Not possible. When we invaded his estate, I killed him. His men aren't happy about that. They're looking for but I think you'll thank me for getting to you first."

"You just told me you killed a man."

"It was kill or be killed. Your father was ruthless and merciless. In my defense he had a gun pointed at me too. "

"He's not my father, Charlie raised me." He nodded.

"So you have me, what happens now?"

"I don't know. I was told to come get you. I supposed Carlisle has plans for you."

**AN: I hope it's as funny as I think. I never wrote this type of story before but I don't think it's bad. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a long drive to who knows where. I was counting the seconds, changing them into minutes and recorded the turns but the noise and smooth drive lulled me to sleep. I was in the beautiful space in between being in deep sleep and subconsciously aware of my surroundings. Like the cool fresh air right now.

"Damn you're heavy." and I was definitely aware enough to hear _that_.

"Fuck...You..."

"Oh, you're awake. Now walk."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you!" he said and dropped me on the ground, which was a gravel driveway by the way.

"Asshole!"

"Sleep-talker! Man, I thought you'd never shut up!" I pressed my lips in a hard line. _Damn, how __embarrassing__! Nah, you know what fuck it. He kidnapped me, he'll just have to deal with it!_

He took a few steps around with his hand in his hair before speaking.

"I know this isn't easy and I need you to know I am sorry about this. Look, I promise to protect you okay?" _Whoa...if his words and voice didn't make me melt, it would be his smoldering eyes that do the job..._

I gulped. "Okay." He gave a really small smile and offered his hand which I took, and he helped me up.

"Listen, if you stop being difficult, I promise to be a gentlemen."

"Deal."

Now fully awake, I took a minute to notice my surroundings. It was very dark but the lights coming from the gigantic house behind us shed enough light to see that I was surrounded by a thick forest. There were crickets, actual stars in the night sky, all of that was enough to tell me that I was no wear remotely close to the city. I was upstate, and probably not even in the same _state_!

The house he was now in front of was a modern three story house with abstract architecture and had its windows lit up.

"Can hur-Kitten, come on." I jogged to catch up to him and follow him in.

"Thanks." I mumbled, for holding the door open for me.

"Stop calling me Kitten and I'll stop calling you asshole."

"Deal." There was no foyer, but the narrow hallway walls and floor was made of marble. both halves were symmetrical to each other; the tables and mirrors were place across from each other. To top it off was an amazing chandelier that looked like a rain of diamonds frozen in time.

"Uh...are you hungry?"

"Um, yeah a-a little." I responded distractedly. I followed him a little ways down and bumped into him when he abruptly stopped.

"Wait here." as if he were telling a pet that didn't speak human to stay put. He was making an effort to be nice but he was still push and bossy. I shrugged and kept looking around. _Everything_ in this house was symmetrical which was strange but it worked with the abstract architecture of the outside. The effect was the charm. I took some time to figure out the pattern of the chandelier, but my curiosity lead me to the pictures hung up on the wall. The pictures and frames were the only things that were radical.

In all of the photos there were three brunettes and three blonds. Two male blonds and one female, two female brunettes and one male. This man, whatever his name is, was the only one with fiery red hair. And green eyes; everyone else's were brown. _Why did he decide to be nicer? if it's out of pity, I'm going to rip him a new one...That bad man was not my father._

After what felt like a really long time, I decided to venture out a little more. I just couldn't help my curiosity, sue me. Behind the staircase he went up on, was a door frame that opened up to the living room. There was a piano,_ I wonder who plays...,_a fire place that was still going strong warming the home which really did feel homey instead of empty and distant considering the business the family was in. _What was up with that? There are other careers. The only other thing a drug lord cares about is their children. The successors. Maybe they didn't have a choice?_

The second my eyes found the bookshelf of old books, I was already there. I skipped a few but I pulled out the ones I was interested in, felt them up, smelled the scent, and put them back. I don't know why I do that. The one that caught my eye the most, was the one large dictionary. I tried to lift it but maybe it was too heavy, so I tried with both hands. Maybe I pulled a little to hard, because something clicked. I thought it was going to fall on my toes but it just sat on the butt of the binding. _Now __that__ defies the laws of gravity and physics. Unless...These people are drug cartel and its a tunnel out of_ _here!_ I pushed it's side but it didn't slide across so opted to pull it like a door and indeed, it opened.

There were tiny candles everywhere, like in a church, only they weren't for worshiping a religious icon. It was for the man and woman in the pictures. A older and female version of _him_. All of the pictures were of the couple, his parents obviously, except for the three connected frames on the mantle under the largest photo of all. The first one was of all three at the hospital at his birth, the second of his third birthday, and the last was of what I guessed to be his tenth birthday. He was grinning, happy. Not like his about twenty year old self now. _He was old enough to understand what was going on...that his parents died..._ I shook my head.

"WHAT THE-GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!"

"GAH!"

**AN" I did this as a thank you to everyone who favorite-d, followed, and reviewed today. Keep it coming guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey, so how'd it go?"

"Who the fudge nutter invented Viagra?!" He burst laughing.

"I oughtta kill that guy with his own boner! It most certainly was a guy who invented it!"

"Or a woman, a very energetic woman."

"Ewww whatever, fine. It was easy, they all are. Geez what a creep. Now to get the Prince on my side,"

"Yeah but , just don't break his heart bells," I scoffed.

"I'm the heart breaker, it's gonna happen, it always does. Good thing Volturi doesn't have one, it makes him predictable and I got him there."

"Did he touch you?"

"Hell no, horn dog knows not to mess with a vulture. Keep your eyes on the Prince and keep your phone at all times. We're taking his ass down."

I hung up to and stripped down to shower. I had to get this cologne off, it made me want to hurl. After I showery, I slipped into a bubble bath and got ready for tomorrow. No time to waste in this double sided business.

"My name is Anabel and I'm a personal assistant. My name is Ana and I'm here to assist you. I'm Ana."

I went through my wardrobe in my head as I changed. I would wear the small beige dress that disappeared on me and was form fitting. The blue accents was the exact shade as the Royal Crest. The beige was to make it look like I was bare and the blue looked to be he only thing in me, giving the impression to worm my way in. I would wear a white necklace to bring his attention to my oh so pretty faces. Blue was kind of trademark I realized, hopeful the bad guys didn't catch on otherwise I'd be out of the job and being in the field is the most fun. Blue pointy pumps would round it all together and finish it off with a little bit of attitude. I was the heart breaker.

"I hope Prince Charming was ready for this."

I turned the lamp off beside my bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I dressed in the outfit that I made up yesterday and did my hair in a fish braid. I hopped into my ghost car, a car not registered in any country, that was strictly for getting to the Prince. I drove through the metal gates and across the strip of undisturbed land before the grape vineyard. Driving under the canopy with grapes hanging and the bright sun made me feel like a million bucks in the outskirts of Vienna Italy.I counted four men, all armed.

"Heh, I should go easy." I scoffed.

As I got closer to the checkpoint, I was stopped by one of them. He asked for ID and after I showed him, he signaled the others to move away from the wooden bar that lifted, allowing me through. At least the other guys gave me some trouble.

"Oop, careful what you wish for...Aah I can handle them otherwise I wouldn't have said it."

I had a habit of talking under my breath. Whoever was on the other side of the wireless connection would be "GOING INSANE!" as I was once told. I guess you would be if I was in a small place behind empty boxes with a room full of explosives and crazy armed Russians. I was cracking jokes. My rambling made my partner nervous that the cover was going to be blown or that I was going to get caught but that was why I was the best. I never got caught.

Someone opened the car door for me with a smile and I smiled back. I walked up the steps of the one story, stone-built villa with red roofing tiles. I rang the doorbell and hugged my binder to my chest, playing up the innocence. A tall, dark, burly man opened up the door. He looked around behind me to check for any possible unwanted guests before letting me in. I gave a timid smile and swept a stray lock away.

"Well aren't you sweet, come on in."

"My name is Anabel. I'm here to be Prince Edward's assistant."

"Damn, that guy's got Alice, Rosalie, and now you. Someone out there must have it out for me." I giggled. He was funny.

"Now where are my manners. The name's Jacob, but you already_"

"I'm Emmett, we're the Prince''s bodyguards."

_So close to my target..._

"Where is the Prince?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They cracked jokes between themselves while they guided me to the dining room. It would seem that the guys and the women, Emmett referred to as Rosalie and Alice were friends.

"Hello?..." said Alice, the stylist, 's tea cup froze halfway to her lips turned up in smile. Rosalie, the manager, looked at me with narrow eyes. I averted my eyes to Edward because if I looked on and smiled sweetly, something's up. I'll have to be careful around her but the shorty will prove useful.

"Yes?" asked the Prince.

"Your highness this is Anabel, your assistant." they said almost in unison. I curtsied awkwardly in this ridiculously tight pencil skirt.

"Your highness," he got up and offered his hand.

"Please, Edward. Right now my title doesn't mean anything."

"That's why I'm here." So handsome...

"Please, join us for lunch,"

"Oh I couldn't-"

"I absolutely insist," I practically fell into the pulled out chair. At least my blush is useful this time.

"As far as we know, we didn't ask for _outside_ help." said

"Of course you haven't , Edward's parents did."

"My-my parents?" I gave the blond the filed given to me to give to them.

It contained a formal letter from the Royals with both of their signatures and the original and not doctored will.

"This is enough proof to demand an unbiased investigation! The throne is yours!"

She gave Edward the papers to have a look for himself with Alice looking over his shoulder. He looked at me in absolute shocked and I looked back solemnly. Even after death his parents were looking after him, and taking care and protecting him. Saying I was sorry didn't seem like enough.

"I was personally assigned to protect you and the throne."

He pulled me out of the room and into his study.

"Send for Jasper," he said into a mic and hugged me. I rubbed his back._ He's sweet too._..

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, I'm your friend and I'm here to help,"

"Thank you." Still so close he looked at my face.

"You're so young..."

"I'm a Swan, you can trust that I have _years_ of experience. Do you want to start on your campaign?"

"Campaign?" I giggled

"You didn't forget about the elections did you?"

"It wasn't an option before, even the courts-"

"Volturi bought those old farts but he doesn't have enough money to buy the entire population. Hope was never lost. You have the support of your parents, friends, and your subjects. And I'm the cavalry."

**AN: Reviews=Updates**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward's happiness was contagious. He was practically bouncing off the walls! By the end of the day I was smiling and letting him swing me around in the most amazing hugs in the world!Jasper was Edward's adviser. Using his knowledge in psychology and my knowledge of Volturi's capabilities, we decided to stick together and have two bodyguards each.

"I assure you Edward, I can take care of myself."

"You're part of our family. W e protect our family." This man is going to be the death of me. And I can't think of a better way to go, but not until my job is done and with two pairs of eyes watching me, it's going to be tricky. Sweet oblivious Edward. I love me a challenge!

"Do you think it can still be done?"

"Relax Jake, I got him wrapped around my finger."

Alice was already fitting him with a custom made suit she designed and Rosalie was calling all of the local newspapers and news stations to meet us at the delegation center, Edward was so excited, he couldn't sleep.

"Volturi, phase one is complete." I closed the door behind me and walked to the center of the room. He's been getting his drink on before I showed up. _This is going to be easier than I thought. Shit, I was hoping I was going to get some fun._

"What phase?!"

"I came up with the plan, you follow. You win and I get paid Trillions of dollars, _capisce_?"

"No, I don't capisce-"

"So you're dumb then," He threw the scotch glass, I didn't move because I knew it would miss. I smashed to pieces on contact with the wall behind me.

"Your too sleeck, 'ow can I noh I can thrust you?"

"You're gripping my throat, I'm not killing you. And I could, may I remind you, at the flick of a wrists. It's what I've been trained to do since I was a little girl." He stormed across the room after seeing in my eyes that I wasn't bluffing.

"Now let's go over the plan shall we? Seeing as you're slow done to old age,"

"No need." he growled. "The boy dies. That's all that matters to me." _Yeah, and when you're done I'm next._

I drove home absolutely exhausted and Edward calls.

"Hey, did I wake you up?"

"No, not at all." I said, trying not to sound tired.

"I just need to thank you again,"

"Ha! At this rate, I'll be as rich as you, including your inheritance," We laughed.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Too happy and relieved. You. . An. Angel! You renewed our hopes and I can't thank you enough for that."

"Well...don't thank me yet, and go to sleep! That's an order from your assistant. You're going to need a lot of energy for what's to come."

"Right! And you need your rest as well, I'm sorry,"

"Go on then! I'll see you tomorrow." _He's so adorable._

"By the way, I think you should move inTo be safe and...stuff." I thought back to my instincts of Volturi.

"I'll think about it, sleep well your highness,"

"Good night Angel."

**AN: So Bella is planning to assassinate Edward? I know this is long over due, I really am sorry, thanks for following!**

**TWILIGHT FANFIC UPDATES**

**A Twisted Fairytale**- Chapters are pre-written up until chapter 15 I think. Not many follow it and there's no reviews so, yeah.

**The BitterSweet**- It's a spin off of UF and not my forte but sometimes I surprise myself with good bits. Patience.

**Untold Fairytales**- Written from visual memory, played out in the wee hours of the morning, patience.

NEW IDEAS

Apocalypse a Twilight fic- What it sounds like but I have to see where I want it to go. Inspired by World War Z which was surprisingly good.

Jack Frost+Elsa- I thought about making it a Twilight fanfic, hateful Bella (Frost)and distant Edward (Elsa), but in the movies they both go through a lot of emotional turmoil and end up coming to terms with their power on their own so how would it turn out if they had each other?

Bella Reincarnated-Bella reincarnated, everyone knows who the bad guys are, it's always the Volturi. Renesmee exists, she's older, she's with Jacob, so how does she react to meeting her mother? I'm trying to figure out what the new war will be. I want to finish the current fics I have before I start new ones because I barely have any time for my original work as it is.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I arrived in time for breakfast wearing a purely royal blue dress that Alice gave me as a gift. These people are loving me way too much. I was not going to be safe. At. All.

I was greeted with kisses from Jacob and Emmett. Edward's was he best of all. Rosalie, Alice and I kissed each others cheeks over Belgian waffles. Jasper and I shook hands which said "you're shady but I trust you".

Edward went to his study afterwards, with Jasper, to go over his speech while I was held hostage along with Rosalie in Alice's studio. We needed three dresses: one for tomorrow, when the candidates get introduced, another for the debate and the last when the winner is named. I wasn't going to be around then, it was such a shame that a wonderful dress goes to waste.

Sacrifices gad to be made. I once had the chance to be the show stopper in Milan during fashion week in '09. Now I don't like girly dresses but this one was fit for a Princess!

We ate lunch together, watched a movie, after dinner Jasper invited Alice out to dinner and Rosalie left to play poker with the boys in the surveillance room.

"Well it's about time too."

"Why do you say that?" I asked Edward over the Chinese take-out.

"Jazz and Allie have been collaborating to make outfits with colors that make the wearer feel what they stand for, with Jasper's expertise in psychology and all. He says red makes women feel powerful because any man is putty near a beautiful woman in red."

I rolled my eyed.

"I'm putty in your hands in any color."

"And Rosalie,"

"Jake is never there when they have poker night." We laughed.

"And what about Jake?"

"You mean...you and him aren't a thing?" I spluttered my vine. And of course choked oh so daintily.

"Marie!" Edward rushed to my side, cradling my face and fussing over me totally helpless as to what to do. I laughed when I began to regain my control.

"I'm fine, totally fine, happens all the time." Usually when I was alone. In those instances I worried that I was going to choke to death on an olive with no one around to do the Heimlich maneuver. I really need someone around.

"I should hope not,"

"And Jake's just my partner in this, no worries I mean if you were."

"Good, I was worried."

"Why?" I asked, totally clueless

"I-I don't know,"

We watch a few comedy shows before going to bed. I went to my room immediately afterwards. Tomorrow was the introduction of the candidates and there was going to be a lot of press and bright flashes. I hated that kind of attention but what I really had to worry about was this getting to the international media but good thing it was just local, I could still do jobs around the world.

I was all ready for bed but it didn't come so I went back to the living room to watch old movies that get shown at night.

"Oh, Marie..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I immediately pulled up the knitted blanket over myself. Now I was wearing clothes only it was a small,thin tank top and booty shorts.

"I-did you need-" He waved his hand.

"No not at all-Uh, join me yeah?"

"Sure." He sat beside me.

"What are we watching?"

"An old rendition of Romeo and Juliet; It's my favorite."

"Shakespeare is mine." After that I saw him in a whole different light.

We explained to each other what and why we thought what we thought of each scene. When I cried at Romeo's death he wiped my tears away. I don't know what it was; The circumstances, my attire, or our close proximity in the dimly lit room...we kissed...well, made out. Until I ran away, or tried too. My legs got tangled in the blanket. He caught me but I pushed huim away.

"I'm sorry, uh-goodnight your highness."

I toosed and turned in my bed. I didn't get a wink of sleep.

Jake snuck in some expresso in the morning.

"Up and at 'em bells, it's show time!"

"Let's get this show on the road then." I said, not at all excited. Having to face Edward after last night made me sick. _Never get involved with the target you moron..._

I wore a tight white dress so I appeared innocent but womanly. _The old farts will certainly pay attention now. It might also come in handy..._I thought, thinking of Volturi.

Everybody was in the car but Edward hung back.

"Bel, about the-"

"It's okay, I can forget it." He leaned in, lips brushing my ear, breath tickling me.

"I'll make sure you don't." He was sweet and understanding but at the same time he was...a 'take charge' guy. The whole ride, my skin felt prickly from the sudden increase in temperature. I tried to ignore him and how he looked in his crisp blue suit that made his light skin though. But that wasn't the worst part; I was beginning to see him as just Edward.

For a small country, the crowed was massive! And that wasn't including the press.

Five bodyguards at our sides kept the crowed at bay. Jacob stayed close to Edward. There was a stage in the foyer where the old men Volturi appointed himself to make the government. Speaking of Volturi, he was already at his podium. Jacob and I accompanied Edward to his, a little to close to the rival.

When Volturi shook Edward's hand with his slimy one, I stared at him to tell him to stand down and stick to the plan. He laughed, clearly entertained. But he was diplomatic through the whole thing so I guessed he got the message.

"Never let go of those papers." I urged Rosalie. I always hated when my target was too close to the shooting range.

"And now we will begin," prompted the old men.

"The boy who claims to be of Royal blood should go first," said Volturi all too sweetly.

"Thank you ," said Rosalie, armed and at the ready.

"These are the original will of the late King and Queen and the birth certificate of Prince Edward Cullen both signed by the majesties..."

**AN: There, two chapters by friday. This deserves a review no?**


End file.
